


In an Octopus's Garden

by cfsnape



Series: Broadchurch Songs [3]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfsnape/pseuds/cfsnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot inspired by a wonderful Beatles-song. Set after S2. HardyxMiller fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In an Octopus's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Broadchurch and Octopus's Garden belongs to the Beatles. Or Ringo Starr.

 

Alec Hardy didn't visit Broadchurch too often. However, when Ellie couldn't make to the trial of the Sandbrook-murders, he was willing to go to her and fill her in. Sometimes they stayed at her house, sometimes they went to a stroll pushing Fred in his buggy, and when Hardy was in the mood, they went to the beach.

On a pleasant, sunny Saturday afternoon Hardy was sitting on the sand brooding and eyeing the ocean, next to a smiling Ellie while Fred was playing in the sand. Tom was at one his friends, watching some football match. The weather was warm but not hot and the salty wind ruffled Hardy's hair.

'Is Fred humming?' Hardy asked watching the boy.

'Oh, he does that a lot. What are you singing, sweetie?'

'The octopus!' shouted Fred excitedly, looking up from his sandcastle.

Hardy raised an eyebrow.

'The octopus?'

Ellie giggled.

'It's the Octopus's Garden from the Beatles. Recently we found a cute music video on YouTube with an octopus living under the sea and partying with his friends. Since then, Fred is dreaming about going to that garden party. He even made several drawings about how he would dance with the octopus.'

Hardy didn't say anything just pulled a face.

'What?' Ellie asked.

'Why would anyone want to go under the sea? It's full of water and sand and water.'

'For Christ's sake Hardy, it's just a song!'

'It's a stupid song.'

'You are stupid!'

'What a comeback, Miller. Did you learn this from Fred?'

Ellie was furious.

'You know I wanted to invite you to dinner at our house tonight but since you're behaving like a knob, I should forget it.'

There was silence.

'I'm sorry,' Hardy murmured after several minutes.

'You should be,' Ellie replied.

'The song is not that stupid.'

'No, it's not.'

'But –'

'No buts, Hardy. It's a sweet song about friends who are having a good time in a garden under the sea. I'm sure you would have a nice time there too.'

'Miller, you know how I feel about water!'

'Yeah, but with… with the right person… You could forget your phobia and have fun. I'm sure there's such a person in your life even if you are the most antisocial person I've ever met.'

Instead of replying, he grunted.

Hours later when Hardy already left Broadchurch after eating take-out Chinese at Ellie's, Fred was asleep in his room and Tom staying at his friend for the night, Ellie was lying in her bed, quietly humming a tune.

'For God's sake, Fred, why can't you like another bloody song.' She closed her eyes and tried to fell asleep. She had no luck because half a minute later her phone rang. It was Hardy.

'Hello?'

'It's you,' Hardy said without any greeting.

'Yes, it's me because it's my phone. Are you disappointed?'

She heard him sigh.

'I mean it's you, Ellie. The song.'

Ellie furrowed her brows, concentrating.

'The Octopus's Garden?'

'Yeah. The person.' He cleared his throat. 'I'd like to be under the sea / In an octopus's garden' he said slowly, tentatively 'with you.'

By the time he was finished, Ellie could feel tears in her eyes.

'I would like that.' She sniffed.

'Are you crying, Miller?'

'Of course I'm not crying. It's just the hay fever.'

'You are crying,' he said in an amused voice. Is he smiling?, Ellie wondered.

'No, I'm not.'

Did he chuckle?

'What are you doing next Saturday?' he asked.

'I don't have any plans. Why?'

He cleared his throat again.

'There is an Oceanarium in Bournemouth. Maybe we can take Fred there to have a party with the octopus. Tom can come too of course.'

Ellie sat up suddenly in her bed.

'But your phobia? Wouldn't it be a problem?'

'You'll be there with me,' he said in a delicate voice Ellie never heard before.

She broke into a smile.

'That would be wonderful.'

'Alright then. Good night, Ellie.'

'Good night, Alec.'

They both fell asleep humming the same tune.


End file.
